1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate transport apparatus, and, more specifically, to an apparatus with multiple substrate holders.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,601 discloses a substrate processing apparatus with multiple processing chambers and a substrate transport apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,276 discloses a substrate transport apparatus with two substrate holders. U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,600 discloses a coaxial drive shaft assembly of a substrate transport apparatus.